Silver is the new Golden Rule
by Gryphon of Fire and Life
Summary: The Gods have desided to give them another chance, making them the ages of their personalities. Just what else did they do to Sephiroth to keep from returning to the evil side? Slight Yuffie/Vincent, Cloud/Tifa, and possibly eventually Kadaj/OC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7, square-enix does. I do however use it for my own amusement.

Rated M for just in case. Might end up lowering it though if it doesn't come out right.

* * *

It was a Tuesday. The hardest day of the week for someone who worked as a news-journalist. Not only did all the 'Best' stories seem to happen around Tuesdays, but it was also office clean-up day. It was pay-day. And because it was pay-day, it was also the day that Kadaj had to do all the necessary shopping for the next week.

Granted Kadaj was an 'enemy' to the planet, after what he had done over three years ago. But his new boss, Mr. Harper, figured if he could be given a second chance at life, then Kadaj deserved one too.

Kadaj was a hard worker. Of course with four in the family to feed, well it was important. He was such a hard worker in fact that he had only been there three months when he got his first raise.

"Kadaj, mi boi!" Mr. Harper exclaimed as he came over with the check in hand.

[He looks upset. I just hope that I'm not getting fired.] Kadaj was worried. If he got fired how would he feed and house his brothers. He couldn't find a job anywhere else before, how would he find one now?

"Kadaj, mi boi!" Mr. Harper continued, not bothering to notice the silver haired man's worry. "I've noticed that the other day when a couple of co-workers asked about your clothes, you told them that caring for your siblings is more important to you then fancy new clothes everyday. So I desided to give you a raise. Now you can take care of your family, and still have enough to get professional clothes that look nice. No offence, mi boi, but it looks like you're wearing your great-grandfathers moth ball handme downs. Besides, you have more then earned this raise."

Mr. Harper handed a very surprised Kadaj his check, and turned and walked away.

* * *

A/N: Tell me what you think. Was it good? Bad? What do you think will happen? And what the heck is going on? You'll find out if you stay tuned for the next chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

_a/n: I was extremely bored one day when I came up with this idea. And I thought that it would be fun. Originally it was going to go along with_ **_My Lucky 7th Diary_** _but I just recently changed my mind about that cause I thought that it would be better to write a totally different story._

Kadaj walked through the front door, and called for his brothers.

Loz came running out of his room, "Did you bring me any candy 'Daj?"

Kadaj looked at his 'youngest' brother. Loz was a husky sized five year old. His 'special ablity' was strength, which made him the strongest of the four brothers. But because he tended to be a crybaby, the Gods had returned him as a five year old. "Not yet Loz. We - don't cry - we are going shopping. You can get plenty of candy, as soon as your brothers get in here. So where is Sephiroth and Yazoo?"

"Here I am Kadaj. Sephiroth is in the shower again. He told me to tell you that he needs a new black hooded sweatshirt, and to make sure that it has the front pouch thing."

Yazoo, ten years old, he was the brother that was given the ability of speed. He was built like a runner. But his personality was what had made the Gods choose to make him ten.

Kadaj sighed. Sephiroth spent most of his time in his bathroom taking showers. "He wants it to be a 3x right?"

Yazoo nodded.

Sephiroth was returned as a sixteen year old. He was the Magick user of the brothers. He could do actual Magick, without using Materia. He also had Charisma. But the couldn't tell what his body style was, since he kept himself completly covered by baggie clothes.

"He also wants you to buy him some purple and black hair-dye." Yazoo made a face. He thought that their silver hair was awsome, just like Loz did. But Kadaj sort of agreed with Sephiroth. That as long as they had silver hair they would get no respect and that people would continue to treat them like they would revert.

"Alright." Kadaj desided that he could afford to buy his brother the hair-dye. "Seph if you can hear me, I'll get you, your dye!" He yelled twords Seph's room.

And they headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

_a/n: This one is going to be from Loz's POV and so it will be alittle different okay. Normally this story is from Kadaj's POV so yeah. Please review!  
"~*~" - is singsong_  
[thoughts]

* * *

"~*~ 'Daj is gettin me candy! ~*~" Loz repeated over and over. He was happy. He loved candy! And today was candy day! 'Daj said that his boss gave him more money, which ment that Loz got to have more candy!

"Will you shut up Loz?!" Yazoo demanded of his 'younger' brother.

"You n't my boss Y'zu!" Loz always stumbled with his words. He never did talk very well. And it wasn't helped, when he lost his two front teeth. The dentist said that, it was normal for a five year old to lose his baby teeth, and that Loz could still eat as much candy as his heart desired, as long as he still brushed his teeth. "~*~'Daj is gettin me candy!~*~" he started to sing again.

"Loz. Please stop singing. You know that it annoys Yazoo and Seph."

Loz looked up at his 'oldest' brother. "but 'Daj, I'm happy you gettin me candy." His eyes started to mist up and he begain to cry. 'Daj wasn't happy with him. He was being mean. And a mean 'Daj ment no candy.

"Don't cry now Loz. You'll still get your candy. I'm not mad at you." 'Daj knelt down and hugged Loz. Whispering to him the Lullaby of the Lifestream. Loz loved the Lullaby. It reminded him of the short time that they had spent in the Realm of the Gods, just before returning to the Planet, to start new lives.

"'k 'Daj. I w'n't cry." Loz perked up to show his 'oldest' brother that he would be good.

* * *

Loz was bored. He had just finished his last piece of candy, and they were waiting for 'Daj's measurements. Loz didn't understand what was going on exactly, but he figured that he should stay indoors. Looking around to watch all the different kinds of people, he saw the return of Yazoo, who had ran next door to the "Clothes Bin", to get the shirt for Seph.

"You know what Loz? I don't understand why Seph wears such baggie clothes. Even now that it's the middle of the summer."

Loz couldn't answer his 'older' brother at all. He didn't know anything about why Seph acted so weird.


	4. Chapter 4

Later that afternoon in the General store, Kadaj was having a problem finding the purple dye. The store manager had told him that if he knew the colour number, he could special order it. Infact, Kadaj was thinking of taking his offer. He could even get Seph a varient shade of Black, like Blue-Black, or Red-Black, but that ment that he needed to wait and talk to him.

The manager had told him that he needed the order form filled out by that night. It was going to be another two weeks before he could send the next one. So Kadaj sent Yazoo to run home and ask Seph about it.

Yazoo came running back in and handed Kadaj a paper that had two blocks of color on it. "Seph said that he wants the colors closest to these."

Kadaj looked through the order book, findinig the closest color combo, and filled out the form.

"Hey by the way!" the manager called from down the isle. "Be sure to put down three under quantity. Trust me on this."

So doing as the man said, Kadaj put down a three under the quantity, and waited for the manager to return to the front desk.

* * *

Later that week while Kadaj was cooking supper, Sephiroth walked into the kitchen. As Kadaj turned and saw him, he nearly dropped the pan of hot water on the floor. "Seph!" He cryed.

Sephiroth had cut his hair into a long multi-layered jagged cut. And had managed to dye the different layers as if his hair consisted of black and purple highlights. As Kadaj looked closer he knew that wasn't it. The average person would see Blue-black hair with royal purple highlights.

Kadaj regained his composure. "Seph. You know you arent supposed to come in the kitchen while i'm cooking."

Sephiroth sulked. He always did. And he brooded. But one would've thought that it wouldn't be anymore possible for him to sulk, they would've lost the bet. "Kadaj?" His voice was a slight alto, low volumed, and sorta sweet. That was why the hardly ever heard him talk. He sounded so feminine, compared to his strong male voice that people remembered that he had before. "Could you please tell Loz to stay out of my bathroom? He walked in on me when I was rinsing my hair." And he left the room.

Kadaj sighed. Loz had a bad habit of not giving people their privacy. He had issues with boundries. He would need more work with that. It was ofcourse a shame that Yazoo, wouldn't help with those lessons. He took advantage of it. He would trick Loz out of some of his candy, and then sell it back to the store, keeping the money for himself. While Kadaj agreed that Loz should cut back, he knew that it was wrong and if they didn't master what they needed to they wouldn't age....

But that was too depressing to think about. And he needed to finish supper so that he could talk to Loz about walking in on Seph.


End file.
